militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Australian Antarctic Division
The Australian Antarctic Division (AAD) is a division of the Department of the Environment. The Division undertakes science programs and research projects to contribute to an understanding of Antarctica and the Southern Ocean. It conducts and supports collaborative research programs with other Australian and international organisations, such as the Bureau of Meteorology and Geoscience Australia, as well as administering and maintaining a presence in Australian Antarctic and sub-Antarctic territories. Their website includes articles on the Antarctic wildlife, threats, guidelines and they have blogs written by Australians at the three Australian bases in Antarctica: Mawson, Davis and Casey. Charter Under its charter the Australian Antarctic Division: * Administers the Australian Antarctic Territory and the Territory of Heard Island and McDonald Islands * Conducts research in high priority areas of Antarctic science * Coordinates and manages Australia's logistic program in Antarctica * Promotes Antarctic research in universities through grants and the provision of logistic support * Develops policy proposals and provides advice on Australia's Antarctic interests * Promotes Australia's Antarctic interests within the Antarctic Treaty System * Maintains a continuing presence in the region through permanent stations, the establishment of field bases and the provision of transport, communication and medical services * Acts as the primary source of Australian Antarctic information Australian Antarctic program The Australian Antarctic Division leads the Australian Antarctic program (AAp) with four key goals: * Maintain the Antarctic Treaty System and enhance Australia's influence in it * Protect the Antarctic environment * Understand the role of Antarctica in the global climate system * Undertake scientific work of practical, economic and national significance Research stations The AAD headquarters is in Kingston, Tasmania, just south of Hobart. The division's headquarters houses laboratories for science, electronics and electron microscopy, mechanical and instrument workshops, a krill research aquarium, a herbarium, equipment stores, communications and other operational and support facilities. The Chief Scientist since 2016 has been Dr Gwen Fenton. The AAD maintains three permanently manned stations on the Antarctic continent, and one on Macquarie Island in the subantarctic: * Casey Station (including the seasonal camp at Wilkins Runway) * Davis Station * Mawson Station * Macquarie Island Station Remote field bases operate during the summer research season supporting coastal, inland and traverse operations. Transport Aviation The AAD uses an air transport system, both for transport to and from Antarctica, and for transport within the continent. Aircraft for this system are provided and operated under contract by private sector operators. Services to and from Antarctica are provided, between November and February each year, by an Airbus A319-115LR operated by Skytraders. This aircraft operates to and from the Wilkins ice runway, situated some from Casey Station. Services within Antarctica are provided by a mixture of fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters. Fixed-wing services are provided by a pair of CASA 212–400 aircraft, equipped with skis, that are also operated by Skytraders. These aircraft operate from Wilkins runway and from smaller snow runways at each of the three permanent stations, as well as any field locations which provide the necessary flat area of snow or ice. Helicopter services are provided by three Eurocopter AS 350 BA Squirrel helicopters, operated by Helicopter Resources. The Antarctic Flight RAAF operated from 1948 to 1963. Since its withdrawal, aircraft from the Royal Australian Air Force operated infrequently in the Antarctic and sub-Antarctic islands in the 1970s and 1980s, and more recently in late 2015. Shipping The AAD uses the icebreaker RSV Aurora Australis, a multi-purpose marine research and resupply ship chartered from P&O Polar. The Aurora Australis was launched in 1989 and built by Carrington Slipways in Newcastle, New South Wales. In late October 2015 the Australian government announced a plan to acquire a new ice-breaker to replace Aurora Australis by 2019. Territorial administration The AAD is responsible, on behalf of the Australian Government, for administering the two Australian federal territories that lie in Antarctic or sub-Antarctic latitudes: *Australian Antarctic Territory *Heard Island and McDonald Islands Although the AAD maintains a base on Macquarie Island, that island is not a federal territory but is rather part of the Australian state of Tasmania. See also * List of organisations based in Antarctica Notes References * External links * Australian Antarctic Division website Category:Government of Australia Category:Scientific organisations based in Australia Category:Australian Antarctic Territory Category:Antarctic agencies Category:Australia and the Antarctic Category:Hobart